Dream Within a Dream
by amber2
Summary: Gundam Wing Fanfic Challenges- August 2000 RxTrowa


Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dream Within a Dream  
By: Amber  
  
  
The body slammed into her with enough force to knock the wind out of her,hair neatly arranged this morning now blinded her and her savior in a golden curtain as they hit the ground and rolled several times before coming to a stop. She couldn't think much less drag in precious air all she could hear were the screams and panicked sounds of running feet as spectators and delegates alike sought the safety of distance and cover from the crazed terrorists.   
  
Relena pushed up against the weight of the body covering her trying to see where the shots were coming from when he pushed her roughly back down yes it was definitely a male body stretched tautly above her own. Shoving hair aside she looked up and for a split second her mind supplanted the image of the one boy who has touched her heart in such a way that forgetting him seemed impossible but that couldn't be he was with Duo now. Eyes of blue seemed to shift before her eyes and became emerald green and the identity of her hero became apparent.   
  
"Trowa, she whispered. What's going on?" He stared at her intensely before lifting up slightly checking the area he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on lets go now." He pulled her along crouching here pausing and watching there before hitting the doors to the exit at a dead run. The sound of shots fired and pounding feet told her all she needed to know they hadn't given up. Something within rebelled at dying so young she wanted so many things still well she wanted at least a chance to try for them and with that thought in mind she concentrated on keeping up with Trowa.   
  
Suddenly he stopped causing her to crash into his back taking a moment to look around the derelict area she watched him crouch down and pull aside a board on the abandoned building motioning her in she hesitated for only a moment before crawling through. It was a world in a thousand shades of gray as the small slice of light dimly lit the room within cautiously she stood up turning back she watched him crawl though before total darkness descended.   
  
"Trowa ?" She stretched her hand out suddenly scared in the silence when a warm body moved close his arm went around her shoulders and his hand gently clasped hers guiding her through the dark. "It's alright there are stairs to the left going up to rooms we can hide in one of those until things die down or we're found."  
  
"How.. How do you know?"  
  
"I'm familiar with the area it's an abandoned hotel the owner lost interest when his only son was killed in the wars." They moved up the stairs and entered one of the rooms. "We can't take the chance on lights he apologized but I can open the drapes and let some light in."  
  
The colonies artificial light poured in casting the room in shadows. Relena moved slowly across the room and gingerly sat on one of the divans. She sighed wearily pushing her hair back before she noticed something sticky on her hands lifting them she peered intensely at it before suddenly realizing it was blood mentally checking herself she found nothing that could account for that much blood. Her head snapped up staring intently at Trowa. Walking toward him she held her hands out palm up.  
  
"Trowa are you hurt where is all this blood from?" There was a silence before he shrugged. "It's nothing I cut myself on some glass." Relena hissed in sympathy it must be quite a cut from the amount of blood. "Where?"  
  
"It's all right Relena I've had worse." She frowned, "where did you cut yourself?"  
  
Relena slowly circled around him searching for her own answers before she saw his back and winced. She hesitantly laid her hand on his back and felt him stiffen then relax gingerly lifting his shirt she tried to make out the damage in the shadowy light."Trowa please how bad is it?"   
  
He looked back over his shoulder his face enigmatic as always."I swear it's not bad they have already stopped bleeding."   
  
"I probably couldn't find anything sterile to clean them with anyway." She moved back to the divan and collapsed on it covering her eyes with a shaking hand she whispered hoarsely. "I can't live like this anymore. How many people were hurt or died today because of me?"   
  
"Not you. It's not your place to assume responsibility for their actions."  
  
"Yes it is, yes... it is. How well can I or others be doing in leading people to peace if this kind of thing continues to happen no matter what we say or do?"  
  
"You ask yourself if you could live with the alternative if you simply walked away." Trowa silently moved through the room toward her and knelt down pushing his fingers slipped through silken hair until his palm held her, thumb stroking feather light over the softening curves of her forehead,temple and cheek,and even over one delicate eyelid, before a slight smile tilted his lips upward.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"You allow those of us better suited for the rage of war to protect those things we consider beyond price." Puzzled she searched his face as understanding dawned,her eyes widened.He smiled wryly before moving beside her on the divan pulling her close he held her as her head nestled on his shoulder.The silence between them a comfortable one and feeling safe and secure for the first time in hours Relena surrendered to the arms of Morpheus.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She heard his voice as if from a great distance frowning in her sleep she shrugged off the insistent call mumbling she snuggled deeper into the warmth that beckoned her back into the realm of sleep. "Come on Relena it's safe to go now." She struggled up through what seemed miles of cotton when suddenly it all came back to her with the speed of a train wreck. Frightened she surged up looking around intently.   
  
"It's ok it's safe to go now." She turned and sagged in relief at the site of Trowa staring at him intently her eyes went over him consideringly before looking out the window her mind wandered to what had happened earlier and the unexpected pleasure that came from such a horrible experience. Relena abruptly returned to the present when she felt his hands cup her face to force her gaze to his. "The question is where do you want to go?"  
  
"Trowa will you see me safely home?" The poignancy of her whispered question made her flinch at how pathetic she sounded but something about him had led her to believe he saw her.. Relena and it gave her a fresh perspective in how wonderful it could be for a man to see all of her and with his sensitivity maybe she could find the courage to close the door once and for all on the chapter of her life called Heero Yuy.  
  
Trowa studied her intently silently for moments that seemed to stretch on indefinitely while she held her breath. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to read her soul. Relena's breath gushed out huskily in relief apparently he saw whatever it was he sought because he smiled a singularly sweet smile and silently offered her his hand. And together they stepped out to face a future of new beginnings.   
  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing Fanfic Challenges- August 2000   
2.) Pairings: Relena and Trowa  
  
Not sure how great this is but if you find anything likeable about it I'm glad. Normally I tend to lean toward 3x4 because their one of the few on the show I can actually believe feel anything remotely loving for one another. I just hope that doesn't reflect in my writing as I attempt this challenge.  
  
  
  



End file.
